mi hermosa secuestrada
by A-Z Miner117744 A-Z
Summary: shiemi despierta una noche en una habitacion que ella no conoce, por lo que se encuentra muy asustada, asi que encuentra una manera de huir, pero todo parece estar en su contra y descubren que quiere huir. ¿Donde estaran Rin y nuestros heroes?


KONICHIWAAA¡

Tal vez algunos me conozcan y diran " pero que haces aquiii? Ponte a continuar tus fanfics de fairy tail" bueno, la respuesta lo verán en ese mismo fic, pero mejor cambiemos de tema XD.

Bueno este es el primer fic de ao no exorcist que escribo, asi que aun no me adapto al 100% pero juro que lo hare.

Bueno ya no molesto y mejor lean el fic.

Realmente ella se preguntaba, que hacia encerrada en una habitación que ni siquiera conocía, era algo extraño tomando en cuenta que ella a estas horas de la noche debería estar dormida soñando con los angelitos.

-Entonces que hacemos?-alcanzo a escuchar shiemi afuera de la habitación.

-no lo se quiero aprovechar la situación para hacer cosas.-era correcto lo que había escuchado? COSAS? , no podía ser esto cierto, la querían usar para regar el jardín, el jardín de sus secuestradores ( para mi shiemi es una chica muy inocente, asi que no piensen mal eh ¬¬), no ella jamás haría eso.

-Esta bien, vamos por las cosas-dijo la primera voz-cuiden la puerta, que no salga-le dijo a otra persona que estaba con ellos 2.

-Esta bien, cuidare la puerta como mi vida-dijo una voz ahora femenina, eso quería decir que sus "secuestradores" eran tanto hombres como mujeres, y debían ser mas de esos 3 que había escuchado.

En ese momento comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana, planeando escapar por ahí, pero su plan se vio opacado al ver que había un hombre debajo de esta, eso quería decir que, por ahora, había visto ya 4 secuestradores.

Pero había algo que los secuestradores no habían previsto, y eso era que shiemi veía muchos programas de televisión, eso quiere decir que se le ocurrirán todo tipo de cosas para escapar.

-piensa shiemi piensa-se decía shiemi en sus adentros mientras buscaba algún conducto para escapar, y en ese momento encontró lo que podía ser su salvación, un conducto de ventilación¡

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar una silla, y después colocarla debajo del conducto de ventilación, pero ahora el problema era como abrir el conducto.

-Nii-penso al instante mientras lo invocaba- Nii ¿puedes hacer una enredaderas para quitar la tapa del contenedor?

-Nii-dijo el pequeño para después sacar enredaderas de su estomago y después quitar la tapa, pero esta salió volando e hizo mucho ruido.

-¿Qué esta pasando ahí adentro?-dijo la voz que cuidaba por fuera de la puerta.

-Nada, solo que me cai-dijo shiemi, pero al ver que ya no hablo la persona fuera de la habitación no contesto aprovecho el momento para entrar por el conducto y luego tomo la tapa y la volvió a colocar.

-Pero porque haces mucho ruido?-grito la chica entrando bruscamente a la habitación, pero al darse cuenta que shiemi ya no estaba en la habitación se puso de nervios.

-Nooo, esto no puede estar pasando-dijo la mujer y entonces llamo a el que cuidaba la ventana-eyy cierra todas las puertas, siemi escapo.

-QUEEEE?-Dijo el hombre yendo dirección a todas las puertas para cerrar con llave.

Con los lideres del "secuestro"

-Todo esta listo?-pregunto el líder que había dicbo que quería hacer "cosas" con shiemi.

-Si , solo falta arreglar unos últimos detalles-dijo otra mujer.

-Entonces esta listo-dijo el otro hombre que tenia a shiemi.

En ese momento, el celular del líder comenzó a sonar.

-Si?

-Shiemi a escapado-dijo la voz de la mujer que cuidaba a shiemi.

-Quee?

-estamos buscándola por los alrededores y por todo el edificio pero aun nada, pero sospecho que no a de haber salido, porque recién escuche su voz hace uno minutos asi que no hay que temer demasiado.

-Maldicion, de todos modos aca ya esta todo listo, ya vamos para alla, asegúrense que no salga de ahí, porque o si no arruinara todo.

-esta bien, voy a seguir buscando-y en ese momento colgó el móvil.

-¿Qué a pasado?-pregunto la mujer que estaba arreglando los "detalles"

-shiemi escapo, nosotros iremos para el edificio, tu quedate aquí, y cuida que no entre ni se acerque aquí Ok?

-esta bien-dijo la mujer viendo com ambos se iban corriendo-ojale y no nos descubra.

CONTINUARA….

Serán caps cortos pero actualizare lo mas pronto posible

Quienes son los "secuestradores" de shiemi?

¿Qué es lo que están arreglando?

¿Dónde estarán nuestros héroes para salvar a la hermosa shiemi?

Todo esto y mas para el próximo episodio.

P.D: por cada review que den, le dan al autor mas ganas de actualiza ;)


End file.
